


Камланн

by Amaryllis133



Category: Merlin (TV)
Genre: Gen
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2011-09-30
Updated: 2011-09-30
Packaged: 2018-01-05 13:36:24
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,793
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1094480
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Amaryllis133/pseuds/Amaryllis133
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Камланн - сие есть такое место на территории Британии, где, согласно легенде, случилась великая битва - наши победили, но король Артур был смертельно ранен, так что, в общем, исход довольно трагический. Но битва все равно великая, потому как на ней, собственно, история Артура и закончилась. Время действия фика - утро в аккурат перед этой битвой.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Камланн

**Author's Note:**

  * A translation of [Camlann](https://archiveofourown.org/works/1638221) by [Ankaret](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Ankaret/pseuds/Ankaret). 



Сегодня двадцать пять лет со дня смерти Великого Дракона, и утро выдалось холодным. Холодно и небо, и вересковая пустошь под ним, и ветер, перебирающий знамёна шатров, будто палец скучающего ребенка, холодна и серая вода в излучине реки. Кони бьют копытами и выдыхают облачка пара в морозный воздух.

Советник короля просыпается от утреннего холода, ледяными иголками вползающего под одеяла, и садится в постели, приглаживая непослушные вихры седеющих волос. Он подумывал, не отрастить ли ему бороду, но Артур же непременно скажет, что он выглядит как придурок. И, в общем-то, будет прав.

Его разбудил сон о другой битве, отгремевшей давным-давно.

Сейчас это и битвой никто бы не назвал. Так, стычка на деревенских улицах — отряд бандитов против одного принца, одной подопечной короля, двух слуг и отчаянной кучки мужчин и женщин, отродясь не державших меча в руках. Резкий запах крови и смерти мешался в тот день с запахами коровьих лепешек и постиранного белья; нет, никто не назвал бы это битвой. Слишком много сражений прошло с тех пор, и кто только не противостоял им — и великаны, и короли, и даже сам римский император…

Воспоминания уносят Мерлина на десяток лет позже, прочь из родной деревни, прямо в Рим. Он помнит, как надменно вёл себя император, и как Артур, кипящий от возмущения, мерил потом шагами каменный балкон своих апартаментов.

 

— Назвал меня князьком! Это меня-то! Этот заносчивый, самодовольный идиот, не выказывающий ни малейшего почтения… — Артур круто развернулся к Мерлину, который тщетно давил в себе усмешку. — В чём дело?

— Он никого тебе не напоминает? — Мерлин положил руки на тёплый каменный парапет, разглядывая лестницы, площади и освещённые окна римских домов.

Артур приподнял светлые брови, раздумывая, стоит ли возмутиться, и решил, что не стоит. Став рядом с Мерлином, он тоже посмотрел на раскинувшийся под ними город, казалось, не имевший конца и края. Ночь пахла оливковыми деревьями и пылью.

— Я веду свой род от Константина Великого, знаешь ли. У меня больше прав на Рим, чем у этого мерзавца.

— Чем же велик был этот Константин? — невинно осведомился Мерлин.

— Джеффри Монмутский тебя вообще истории учил?

— Истории? Меня? Да у меня минутки свободной не было, всё чистка конюшен да полировка твоих доспехов.

— В чём ты тоже не преуспел, — Артур перевёл взгляд на южную часть города. Мерлин знал, что он смотрит на мерцающие лампы домов, где отвели ночлег его рыцарям, а потом — на бараки имперских воинов.

— Нам придётся выступить против него, — помолчав, сказал Артур. — Думаешь, победим?

— Ты же у нас король, тебе лучше знать. Пожалуй, что и победим, — Мерлин постарался, чтобы это прозвучало убедительно.

— Чертовски правильно, — Артур ободряюще похлопал Мерлина по плечу, пытаясь убедить сам себя. — Разумеется, победим. Мы просто не можем проиграть толпе мужиков в юбках.

 

 _Нам придётся выступить против него._ Сейчас Мерлину кажется, что он и вправду слышит эти слова, произнесённые голосом Артура, ещё такого юного тогда; но последнее время ему часто слышатся голоса, шепчущие ему на ухо, когда он засыпает или пробуждается. Иногда это голос Гаюса. Иногда — Утера.

Иногда — Нимуэ.

Полог шатра распахивается, и вбегает мальчишка Талессин с полотенцем и чаном горячей воды.

— Мой господин Мерлин!

Мерлин спускает ноги с постели. Кости ломит ещё сильнее, чем десять лет назад.

— Я никому не господин, — устало говорит он уже в бессчётный раз.

Талессин с готовностью кивает.

— Да, мой господин.

Мерлин гадает, был ли он некогда таким же — пропускал ли мимо ушей слова Гаюса, глядя на него во все глаза с собачьей преданностью. По крайней мере, он не пристраивался в уголке, часами мучая арфу. Не нужно большого воображения, чтобы представить, как бы прокомментировал подобное Артур.

Арфа Талессина лежит в углу шатра, и тёмные глаза мальчика с жадностью скользят по ней — но дело прежде всего, и парень послушно раскладывает одежду Мерлина и пояс для меча, а потом уносит использованную воду и полотенце. Лагерь уже просыпается, и на полотнище шатра скользят силуэты людей и лошадей.

Покончив с обязанностями, Талессин вытягивается по струнке, сложив руки за спиной; симпатичный парнишка с мелкими тёмными кудряшками и гладкой смуглой кожей. Он родня королевы Гвиневры по её отцу, и по юности своей не помнит времён, когда его семья не знала ни чистых льняных простыней, ни поклонов на улицах. Мерлин хмурится. О королеве Артуру нынче тоже опасно напоминать.

— Что у тебя, парень? — добродушно спрашивает он, потому что иначе Талессин так и будет стоять навытяжку, распираемый новостями — просто не осмелится отвлечь человека, который стоит по правую руку от короля от рассвета до заката.

— Это всё оруженосец короля, юный Бедивир… — тут же скороговоркой выпаливает Талессин.

Мерлин терпеливо кивает. Он помнит все три поколения Бедивиров, сменявших друг друга на службе у Артура, но Талессин свято верит, что оруженосцы — как и рыцари, впрочем — все одинаковы на взгляд его господина, и все на одно лицо.

— Ну так вот, помните, он вчера с лошади упал и руку сломал? — взахлёб рассказывает Талессин. — В общем, ему не полегчало, и сэр Лукан говорит, что предоставит королю своего оруженосца, а сэр Блэмор говорит, что предоставит своего, и они чуть не передрались, а потом…

Мерлин набрасывает на плечи мантию — ладно скроенная, подбитая беличьим мехом, она согревает его ноющие кости — выходит из шатра и оглядывается. От холода, кажется, кожа истончилась и стянулась; не сезон для войны. Он смотрит вдаль, за излучину реки, где над бурлящими водами виднеется другой лагерь.

Их так много.

Со знамени, установленном на всеобщее обозрение людям Артура, скалится медвежий череп, под которым переплелись кости и ветви. Плечи существа увиты омелой, символом Старой Религии.

Так много людей и так много магии. Никто из них — ни один, ни двое, ни даже четверо — не способны выстоять против магии Мерлина. Он величайший маг королевства и защитник самого короля. Но их так много.

От ветра подрагивает пушистый ворот мантии, скреплённый у горла застежкой, и чуть шевелится тяжёлая пола.

— Рыцарям не к лицу дурацкие перебранки, — говорит Мерлин, с трудом подавляя желание запечатать Лукану и Бламору рты или хотя бы превратить их в мышей. Неподходящее утро для бездумной траты магии. — У них скоро появится настоящий противник. Иди и скажи им, что облачиться королю помогу я.

— Но, мой господин!.. — Талессин искренне ошеломлён.

— Для меня это не в новинку.

Мерлин смотрит на Талессина, прикидывая, как будет возиться с седлом и упряжью, и решает, что его великодушие не беспредельно.

— А ты можешь пока подготовить королевского коня.

Талессин всё ещё в смятении, но низко кланяется и выходит, разглаживая красную шерстяную тунику и собираясь с духом. Трудно сказать, что пугает парнишку больше — вмешательство в спор сэра Лукана и сэра Блэмора или же тесное общение с лошадью.

Королевский шатёр, самый большой из всех, раскинут на небольшом возвышении. Двое стражников у входа бьют себя кулаками в грудь, отдавая Мерлину честь. Оба выглядят встревоженными — и такими юными.

В шатре мёрзлая земля укрыта мехами и коврами, а у кровати пылает жаровня. Кровать великолепна — везли из самого Камелота по частям на вьючной лошади — и нетронута. Король сидит за походным столом, укутавшись в плащ, и изучает карту.

— А, это ты, — он поднимает взгляд. Годы в общем и целом пощадили Артура Пендрагона, хотя светлые волосы уже не такие густые, да и пояс застегивается с трудом. Иногда выражение его лица напоминает об Утере, и недавний шрам только добавляет сходства.

— Где мой оруженосец?

— Руку сломал, помнишь? Я помогу тебе одеться.

— Если ты ещё помнишь, как это делается.

Артур потягивается, сбрасывает плащ, за ним тонкую рубаху, и умывается. Кожа на спине испещрена рубцами. Король морщится, осторожно разминая левое плечо, и тонкая полоска старого шрама выгибается на мускуле, будто мятая красная ленточка.

— Ноет, кстати, до сих пор.

— Я приготовлю тебе ещё микстуры.

— Когда её готовил Гаюс, всё помогало, — ворчит Артур, массируя запястье другой рукой, сжимая и разжимая пальцы. — Говоришь, он привёл друидов?

На долю секунды Мерлин думает, что Артур имеет в виду старину Гаюса, давным-давно почившего в Камелоте с почестями. Но "он" может означать только одно.

— Мордред? Да.

— Ублюдок.

— Друиды иначе относятся к брачным связям…

— Ты прекрасно знаешь, что я имею в виду, — Артур поднимает руки, протягивая их в рукава сперва исподней рубахи, потом расшитой шелками куртки. — Поверить не могу, что оставил его за главного, когда поехал решать проблемы Гавейна, а он провернул такой трюк. Я поклялся, что буду судить людей по их делам, а не владению или невладению магией. Я поклялся, что не повторю ошибок отца. И в итоге меня обвёл вокруг пальца колдун, как это было и с ним.

— Твой отец — не самый ужасный пример для подражания.

— Кто бы говорил, — Артур глубоко вздыхает и натягивает кольчугу на плечи. Вес немалый, но привычный и почти родной. — Тень его длинна.

— Твоя будет такой же.

— Ты так в этом уверен? — Артур пытается оглянуться через плечо, пока Мерлин застёгивает сзади тунику, но получает лишь упрёк во взгляде и тычок в спину, знак выпрямиться. — Можешь представить такое? Чтобы люди слагали о нас легенды?

— Может, у сказителей будет чувство юмора, — Мерлин обхватывает короля руками, застёгивая пояс, и Артур недовольно фыркает. Он король, и у него ещё есть чувство собственного достоинства.

— Может, они скажут, что ты был самым уродливым из всех камелотских королей, или свиней воровал, или ещё что-то. Может, они даже скажут, что у меня была дама сердца.

— Тебе они припишут бороду до колен и остроконечную шляпу, — голос Артура чуть вздрагивает от смешка. — И будешь в ней дурак дураком.

— Мне кажется, Талессин уже пишет о нас песню, — сообщает Мерлин тоном лекаря, обнаружившего у пациента неизлечимую болезнь. — В основном, конечно, о тебе.

— Послушай, а потом расскажешь, как она, — отзывается Артур. Он присаживается и натягивает носки, пока Мерлин собирает доспехи и сапоги — ритуал, отточенный за многие годы до мелочей. И что бы ни случилось в этот промозглый день, рутина дарит успокоение. Некоторые вещи не меняются.

За пределами шатра нарастает утренняя суета. Повсюду снуют рыцари и слуги, озабоченные множеством неотложных мелочей — от покраски щитов до кормления лошадей. Сэр Лукан и сэр Блэмор снова спорят, на этот раз решив померяться своими охотничьими подвигами. На северной границе лагеря какой-то переполох — там видели вражеского герольда, пересекающего реку в лодке. Талессин приносит завтрак.

— Это что такое? — Артур брезгливо поддевает обгорелое нечто острием кинжала.

— По крайней мере, это не крыса, сир. И не вода после мытья, — в тон ему отвечает Мерлин.

Артур улыбается ему. Прошло столько лет, но это всё та же до боли знакомая улыбка, чуть кривая из-за шрама на лице. Талессин вышколен достаточно, чтобы не задавать вопросов, но на его юном лице всё равно отражается потрясение. Оруженосцы сэра Блэмора и сэра Лукана прибывают одновременно: каждый из них жаждет увидеть именно своего господина в передовом отряде.

— Скажите обоим, что ещё одна дрязга, и они отправятся на охрану вещевого обоза, — говорит Артур, натягивая рукавицы. — Я пошёл встречать герольда. Мерлин, со мной.

Мерлин выходит из шатра следом за королем и спускается вниз по холму. Щёки щиплет от мороза, солнце слепит глаза, ботинки скользят на подёрнутой инеем траве.

Внизу, на самой границе лагеря, он видит причалившую к берегу лодку, а за рекой — лагерь Мордреда. Без сомнения, там сейчас тоже суматоха, подгорелые завтраки и конские яблоки повсюду, но сейчас, в этот морозный миг, другой берег кажется легендарным Авалоном. Знамёна гордо реют на холодном ветру, куда ни глянь — разноцветье шатров. Лагерь блистает в своём великолепии, как некогда и Камелот.

Глаза Мерлина на утреннем солнце вспыхивают золотом.


End file.
